


Egg Festival

by dualcolours



Series: Golden Gay Farm Series [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: amber is nb (they/them) micheal is trans (he/him), dont fuck around!, egg festival time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualcolours/pseuds/dualcolours
Summary: taylor wrote this
Series: Golden Gay Farm Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076570
Kudos: 1





	Egg Festival

**“amber, look we got mail!”** micheal pulled the mailbox open, wincing at the screeching noise that followed. rubbing his ear, he pulled the letter out and read the sender aloud.

**“mayor lewis, mayor’s manor, pelican town. did he really need to mail us something? it probably took longer to get here than if he just told us in person,”** micheal mused to himself as he walked the letter over to the small porch where amber sat, petting a sun-bathing optimus.

**“so, what’s it say?”**

**“to farmers amber and micheal; tomorrow we are holding an egg festival in the town square! arrive between nine am and two pm if you wish to attend. you wouldn’t want to miss the egg hunt!”** micheal read the letter, squinting at the date on the letter.  **“this was sent.. yesterday. which means today’s the festival- what kind of mail system is this!”**

amber let micheal grumble to himself for a few moments before jabbing him in the side.  **“so, whatever. fuck the postal system, but let’s go anyway! egg time,”** amber shooed optimus inside and closed the door on the loudly protesting cat.  **“so, are we going to go? we’ve finished watering the plants for the morning, and it’s nearly nine, probably will be by the time we get there.”**

micheal patted his pockets and vanished back inside the house, amber scooping up optimus as the cat attempted to escape. patiently, they waited for the other farmer to appear, and after a few moments he did. amber shut the cat inside again, and micheal handed them their wallet.

**“in case they’re selling things!”**

**“micheal, you do not need more things.”**

**“micheal does need more things!”** he corrected as he followed them out of the farm and down the short path to the town. already they could hear music playing and as they entered the town, pierre greeted them from his stand.

**“micheal, amber! great to see you both!”** he waved at them, and micheal’s eyes lit up.

**“pierre, please tell me that giant pink rabbit is up for fucking grabs,”** pierre tutted at micheal’s language, and amber groaned, knowing where micheal was going.

**“it is up for sale! it’s two-hundred dol-”**

**“it’s not for sale anymore!”** micheal crowed, slapping down a pair of bills. pierre looked as if he couldn’t decide if he was delighted at the sale, or startled that it was going to a grown man. as micheal hefted the rabbit onto his shoulders like an oversized child, amber wandered towards two tables covered with food.

**“i’ll be right back!”** micheal shouted, heading back toward the farm, a pink rabbit his size flopping around as he ran back down the path. amber waved and shook their head, turning back to the food. as they inspected the food closer, they realized nearly every food on the table was egg-based, apart from the punch and a few plates of fruits and desserts. picking up a small plate, amber picked out a few things. nearby, a few of the townsfolk stood chatting. a disheveled looking man in a blue hoodie was talking to a chubbier mustached man that amber recognized as the bartender, the two talking about egg recipes.

**“that’s him!”**

amber startled at the sudden voice, nearly dropping their plate of mostly fruit and cookies. micheal stood next to them, face slightly flushed. pretending as if he was pointing at something on the table, micheal gestured at the blue-hoodied man, and amber gave him a look.

**“you’re gay for the drunk hobo looking guy. and i thought cowboys were as low as you could go,”** amber replied, picking up a few cut-eggs with some red sprinkled over and giving them a suspicious look.

**“those are deviled eggs! fresh from shane here’s chickens!”** gus called over, causing shane to look over as well. micheal immediately jammed a deviled egg in his mouth, giving the pair a thumbs up. shane just stared in response and slowly turned back to the conversation with gus, and amber patted the other farmer on the back in a sympathetic gesture.

micheal grabbed his own plate, and took a few moments picking food out as well, the pair shuffling away from the table to stand and eat and attempt to mingle. luckily for both of them, they didn’t need to make the effort themselves as a woman approached with a young boy and a second young man behind her. 

**“hi there! i’m jodi, and these are my boys, vincent and sam.”**

vincent waved cheerily while sam sneezed, muttering,  **“ uhb.. my doze..”** to which micheal gave a sympathetic look to.

**“i’m micheal, and this is amber! me and them just moved into the old farmhouse, their grandpa used to own it.”** micheal replied with his own introduction and introduced amber as well.

**“does that mean you two are dating?”** vincent piped up, a curious look on his face,  **“‘cause you live together?”**

amber winced at the question- they had been wondering when it would come up. jodi looked panicked, and sam looked as if he’d rather be anywhere else. micheal crouched down to vincents height and offered the kid a cookie, not looking overly bothered.

**“nah, just roomies. i like cowboys way too much to date a rock,”** micheal replied, and sam covered up a laugh with a sneeze, clearly getting what micheal really meant. vincent didn’t look as if he did, but he accepted the explanation nonetheless.

**“mom, can i go play with jas? we’re planning out egg hunt route, we want to beat abigail this year!”** vincent asked, not interested in the small talk he knew was following. his mom waved him off and he ran over to another young girl shyly hiding behind an older woman.

**“so!”** micheal straightened up,  **“egg hunt, huh? i haven’t done one of these in years! i mean, i’ve never actually hunted eggs, we used to hide painted pennies, but never actual eggs. is it for everyone?”** jodi seemed amused at how micheal was trying to act as if he wasn’t really eager to be able to participate, and amber had to admit, they had a small competitive streak as well.

**“of course! anyone can join in, unless you’ve hidden the eggs. but i think you’re all set in that case. just let mayor lewis know you want to join in, and he’ll tell you when it’s ready,”** jodi replied,  **“but i have to convince my oldest to take some allergy medicine before he ends up with a bloody nose. good luck!”**

the pair of farmers waved at jodi as she walked away towards sam who greeted her with a series of sneezes.  **“so, want to hunt eggs with me? like in spyro..”** micheal asked, cackling as amber punched him in the shoulder.

**“everything you say is cursed or video game references. my co-existence with you is suffering,”** amber replied, though their tone was light-hearted. micheal followed them over to the egg hunt table, and they both scribbled their names down on the participants sheet, where harvey cheerfully informed them that the egg hunt would start around two.

**“we got about a half-hour to chill in that case. small talk?”** micheal said, snagging another egg-shaped cookie from the table. amber made a face, and micheal agreed through a mouthful of cookie. the pair went around, chatting with the various town members until finally mayor lewis rang a bell to gather them all.

**“alright, alright, let’s get on with the main event- the egg hunt! we’ve got abigail, micheal, jas, micheal, vincent, and maru! now, there are a bunch of eggs hidden, whoever finds the most wins the prize! you’ve got ten minutes or until all the eggs are found! now, go!”**

as soon as he said go, jas and vincent dashed off together, loudly claiming to be the winners this year, while maru wandered off towards the bushes. abigail had already found an egg hidden by a bush near the food tables, and with a mischevious grin, micheal dashed off as well. taking their basket, amber started to head down the sidewalk towards the mayors house, picking up a few eggs on their way. from further down the walkway, amber heard micheal shout that he had found another, and then vincent shout that he had found two more.

amber circled around the small memorial graves near the mayors house, spotting an egg near the bushes, and reached in to grab it. to their surprise, their hand collided with another, and amber peered around the bush to find an equally surprised abigail.

**“o-oh! i wasn’t expecting anyone to go for these ones, the two kids are usually too intimidated by the graves to come anywhere near, so they’re easy picking for me,”** abigail laughed, and amber felt their face flush at the sound.

**“y-yeah, i don’t really know them or anything, so it’s not like, that weird to be around them, y-you know?”** amber said, stumbling over their words a little.  **“i just think they’re kinda neat and spooky,** ” abigail replied.

amber started to say something in response, but was nearly knocked over instead, saved only by abigail grabbing their arm.

**“yoink! i’ve nearly grabbed them all, better hurry up unless you’re willing for me to be the egg man!”** micheal snagged the egg, ducking under the stick that amber tossed at him. abigail snorted, “ **he’s a handful, huh?”**

**“yeah, it’s like being roommates with the worlds shortest attention span,”** amber muttered, getting up and dusting their pants off. abigail did similarly, and was about to say something before a bell rang through the square, and she squinted at where it had come from.

**“well, either that’s all the eggs or ten minutes is up, but let’s see who won, huh?”** abigail swung her basket up and headed off towards where the other three had already gathered, amber following with a faint flush still on their face.

**“and with ten eggs, the winner is one of the newcomers, farmer micheal! congratulations- here’s your prize!”** mayor lewis handed him a large straw hat, micheals eyes widening at the sight of it. he held it out to the side and gave an overdramatic bow, making vincent and jas giggle. still somewhat peeved at how micheal had ruined the moment between them and abigail, amber sneakily put two eggs in the hat, covering their mouth to hide their laughter when abigail donated an egg into the hat with a snicker.

with perfect timing, micheal swept the hat onto his head, and a wet crunch was heard as the still raw eggs broke under the force. the egg yolk dripped down his face, and for a few seconds the town square was silent before micheal turned to amber and pointed.

**“you.”**

amber couldn’t help but laugh as they turned and sprinted out of the town and onto the path back to the farm, micheal chasing after them while wildly laughing. a glance back showed abigail clutching her stomach laughing, and amber grinned, even as micheal caught up with them and smeared the egg yolk on their shirt.

“y **ou fucking killed spyro’s children amber, how could you,”** micheal wheezed, out of breath from laughing and running at the same time. amber snorted and shoved him away, still snickering.

**“alright, i’m going to go take a shower since i have been egged like a math teachers house on halloween,”** micheal started up the stairs to the house, flicking egg as he went, and tossing his newly acquired hat down to amber as they neared the steps,  **“you wash that, you fucker.”**

**“egg boy.”**

**“fuck you! i’m eating your leftovers.”**

**“bastard egg boy.”**

**“fair.”**


End file.
